Of Dogs and Music Notes
by Emmerald Shadfast
Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt wakes up in a stranger's house, with very little memory of the night before. Upon meeting the owner of the house, a handsome musician with a questionable taste in fashion, his luck starts changing. His entire life turns upside down, whether he likes it or not. A modern!human!AU PruAus story. I hope you like it. I plan on doing a series of stories like this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gilbert's eyes slowly fluttered open. The early afternoon light filtered through an unfamiliar pair of purple curtains. The albino held his aching head and looked around as he realised he could barely remember any of last night's events. He recalled going out for a few drinks with his two best friends and dancing with a few handsome guys, but after that, he was just drawing blanks. He must have gone home with someone, he thought. But then why was he lying on the couch? Well, no matter what happened, whoever owned this place seemed like the exact opposite of Gilbert's type. The house was fancy and looked as if somebody put more work into the decorating than they did into the cleaning. Golden-framed pictures hung on the pearly walls, and the couch Gilbert currently occupied was some kind of horrid purple and gold satin. This person tried way too hard to look rich for someone who left their underwear on the coffee table.

"You're finally awake," remarked a silky voice.

Gilbert winced at the sound. Why had he gotten so drunk? "Ja," he whispered in response.

"Really, now. I bet you don't even remember what happened last night."

Gilbert looked up at the voice. God, how could Gilbert ever score someone this gorgeous? Eyes like shining amethysts, framed by silver spectacles. Wavy chocolate hair styled beautifully, and a cute little mole underneath his taut pink lips. He had a dainty, curved frame, and quite the nipped waist. Gilbert wondered for a split second if the man was wearing a corset, but immediately dismissed the ridiculous thought. Nobody wore corsets nowadays, especially not men. Despite his natural beauty, this man was clearly trying overly hard to look good. His outfit looked like it took at least two hours to put on, with many layers of fancy coats and ruffled fabric. He wore a frilly cravat that was tucked into a purple waistcoat. Jesus, he looked like he was from the 18th century!

Gilbert blinked a few times in an effort to clear his blurred vision, and slowly sat up. "No, I don't. Do you?"

The man scoffed. "Of course I do. I couldn't forget it if I tried."

In a whisper, Gilbert replied, "What did I do?"

"It was three in the morning."

"That's when most good stories happen," Said Gilbert, regaining some of his natural snark as he woke up.

Rolling his eyes, Miss Priss (what Gilbert had decided to call this new man) continued. "I met you last night when I went outside to shut off a light that had been keeping me up. I noticed that there was someone over by my dog's house, and I went over to investigate. You were sitting there, drunkenly patting my dog. When I asked you what the hell you were doing, you slurred something about dogs being great."

Gilbert smiled warmly. "Dogs _are_ great."

"I can tell you think so," Miss Priss said bitterly, eyebrows raised. "Anyway, after that, you threw up on my feet."

Gilbert held in a laugh. Of course, he hadn't gone home with anyone. That was just like him. Meeting a beautiful man by wandering into his backyard to pet a dog, before puking on his feet. He never _did_ meet anyone in a normal way, like his friends did.

"I brought you inside, since you certainly couldn't make it anywhere safely. You passed out on my couch ten minutes later after continuing to praise my dog and asking me why he wasn't inside."

"Yeah, why would you keep a dog outside?"

Miss Priss groaned. "He'll ruin the furniture!"

"You have a dog to love, why choose nice furniture over cuddling a puppy?"

The other man heaved a heavy sigh, ignoring Gilbert. "What is your name, anyway? And why on earth would you be patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night?"

Gilbert grinned sheepishly. "The answer to you second question is: I love dogs more than anything else in the world, I was drunk, and I can never seem to meet anyone in a normal situation."

"Ah."

"The answer to your first question is Gilbert Beilschmidt. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Miss Priss nodded. "Gilbert. I would say nice to meet you, but in this circumstance, it isn't really that nice."

"You don't need those kinds of pleasantries with me, Miss Priss. Now, sit down." Gilbert smiled.

" _What_ did you just call me?!" Uh-oh. Miss Priss was angry.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you? You haven't told me your name yet, and you seem prissy, that's all!" Gilbert responded. "Also, please try to be quiet. My head hurts."

Priss sighed. "Okay, sorry for the loudness. My name is Roderich Edelstein, and I am just trying to keep an ounce of class in this disgusting world."

"You look like you're from the 1700s, Roddy."

"No nicknames, please."

"Okay. Come sit down, Roddy! What, do you think I have lice or something?"

Another angry sigh. Geez, touchy.

"Lice, no. Fleas, maybe."

"What?! Then why did you let me on your couch?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, apparently. After all, it was _three_ in the morning."

"Well, thank you again. You're too kind." Gilbert smiled sincerely.

Roderich scoffed, but this time, he had a tad of a smile on his face. "You're quite the interesting fellow. Now, if you're well enough to stand, please leave. I have work to do."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. He really thought they could have gotten to be good friends. "Really?"

"Yes, Beilschmidt. I have music to compose."

A musician? Now, Gilbert was more interested. " _Reeaaaally_?" He said, a slightly perverted tone to his voice.

Roderich blushed slightly and gasped. "Yes, really. Now leave."

"Fine, Fine," Said Gilbert, resigned. He stood up and walked towards the back door. "I'll go back from whence I came." He winked at Roderich as he opened the door. "I hope we meet again, Miss Priss."

* * *

 _To be continued!_

* * *

 _Hello, everybody! I really hope you like it! I'll try my hardest to finish this one, and I shouldn't really have to try too hard, since it is very fun for me to write. Also, the story might be changed to rating M later, probably for some violence and/or the Bad Touch Trio in general. :)_

 _Ja: Yes_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The albino heard a light scoff behind him, and walked out the door into the blazing summer sun. Gilbert was not prepared for the number the light would do on his head, and silently wished he had persuaded Roddy to let him stay. Of course, he could tell the musician was stubborn, and would probably never let him stay, no matter how much smooth talk was used. Ah, well. Gilbert pulled his flip-phone out from his pocket. When he checked the GPS, he realised he was in Austria! How the hell had had he managed to get to Austria?! He lived in East Germany, for Christ's sake! He had no recollection of taking any kind of transportation, and he still had all his money! Then, it dawned on him. His gottverdamt friends must have shoved him on a random bus as a prank! They were such assholes, and drinking certainly didn't make them any better. Gilbert's little brother was always saying that Gilbert was just as big an ass as them. Gil had to admit, his little bro was right. His little bro was almost always right.

Which is why that was who Gilbert decided to call.

"Hey, West?" He muttered into his phone as he wandered around Roderich's backyard, trying to figure out how to leave.

A deep voice came from the other end. "Ja, bruder?"

"I have no clue where I am."

"Again?"

"Ja."

Gilbert heard a sigh of resignation, followed by the rustling of some papers. Damn military men, always working.

"Not a _single_ clue?"

Gilbert sat down on top of Roderich's dog house. "Well, I'm somewhere in Austria, according to my phone."

Something slammed against a hard surface on his little bruder's end. Gilbert guessed that it was his bruder's head hitting his desk.

"How the hell are you in Austria?!"

"I don't know, okay?! I think Francis and Antonio stuck me on a bus last night!" Gilbert started petting Roddy's dog, seeking comfort while his brother yelled at him.

"Your friends are jerks," Responded West.

"To be fair, we were all pretty drunk."

"I'm not surprised at all, Gilbert. However, I was getting pretty worried."

"Why?"

A door clicked open on the other end. "It's two in the afternoon, bruder."

"What?!" Gilbert thought it was late, but not that late! He was usually home from his drinking nights at one a.m, or at the latest, ten a.m.

Another sigh. "Don't worry, I'm coming to get you."

Gilbert knew he could always count on his brother. "Danke! Do you need a gps location?"

"That would be nice, yes."

Just then, Gilbert heard a woman's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Ludwig! Where are you going?" She said.

The albino heard West sigh again. Geez, that kid sighed a lot. Must be the stress.

"Hello, Tutsia. It's nice to see you," Ludwig replied to the woman.

Ah. It was Tutsia. Gilbert didn't know much about Tutsia, but there were a few things he did know. One, she was a precious bundle of love and sweetness wrapped up in a cinnamon roll. Two, she adored Ludwig. Three, she had recently moved from Lichtenstein to Berlin for a job, and ended up being Ludwig's secretary. Four, she was super young. Somewhere in her teens. Gilbert loved her. He saw her as his little niece. "Tutsia's there?! Tell her I said hi!"

"Gilbert says hi," Ludwig told Tutsia.

"Hi, Gilbert!" Shouted Tutsia. "Hope you're well!"

Gilbert giggled. "Say I said you too!"

Ludwig laughed as well, even if it was only a little. "Gilbert says you too. And speaking of Gilbert, I'm going to pick him up. Do you mind taking care of things here until I get back?"

"No problem, Luds!"

Gilbert snickered. Nobody had called West 'Luds' since maybe the second grade.

"Danke, Tutsia." Ludwig then turned his attention back to Gilbert. "Bruder, I'll be right there. Please send me your location."

"Will-do, West! See you soon!"

"Try not to get in any more trouble, Gilbert."

Gilbert bit his lower lip. "God, I hope I don't."

"Take an active role in preventing trouble. There, that's better," Replied Ludwig.

"Ja, I'll try. Leibe dich, bye!"

"Liebe dich, bruder. Don't die."

Gilbert hung up and gave the adorable dog one last pat before kissing it on the nose and finding the exit from the maze that was Miss Priss' backyard. He didn't know why, but he felt very optimistic about the day ahead of him. He felt like something good would finally happen. But hey, who knows? It was probably just the makings of alcohol poisoning.

* * *

 _To be continued!_

* * *

 _Gottverdammt: God-damned_  
 _Bruder: Brother_  
 _Danke: Thanks_  
 _Leibe dich: Love you_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was later that day, near sunset, when Gilbert was out on the town. As a payment for leaving work to pick him up, Ludwig had sent Gilbert out to get the groceries. Looking at the list in his hand, Gilbert tried to concentrate.

"Milk ... got it. Alright, wurst is gotten, and all I have left is pasta." He cocked an eyebrow. "Pasta? Why? Hm. Well, I'm not one to question Lud's shopping lists!" He shrugged and went down the pasta isle. Gilbert wasn't looking where he was going, preferring the scenery the ceiling had to offer to the path ahead of him, and he bumped into someone quite hard.

"What the hell - Gilbert?!" The familiar voice exclaimed.

Luckily, Gilbert's reflexes were quick, and he caught the person before they fell. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" He said, with his eyes closed.

"Try looking now, idiot."

Gilbert opened his eyes to see his good friend Erzsebet an inch away from the ground, only supported by Gilbert's arm around her waist. "Erzsebet! It's so good to see you!" He said quite loudly, a grin splitting his cheeks.

Erzsebet grinned and said with an eye roll, "Hey, you nerd. It's good to see you too. Now get me up off the ground, please."

Gilbert shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Sorry!" He pulled Erzsebet upright and put his shopping list in his pocket before giving her a tight hug. It had been ages since he had last seen Erzsebet, and it was such a relief meeting her again.

Erzsebet quickly reciprocated Gilbert's hug, possibly squeezing even tighter than him.

Gilbert pulled away from the hug and grabbed her by the shoulders, still grinning like an idiot. "Where have you been?!"

"... Hungary?" said Erzsebet, who lived in Hungary.

"Yeah, but I missed you!"

"I missed you too, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna travel to Berlin to see you!" She laughed and shrugged Gilbert's hands off her shoulders.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked, seeming rather betrayed.

"It's too far!"

'No!"

"Yes!" Erzsebet chuckled and cocked her head. "Why didn't _you_ visit?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to respond, but simply heaved a heavy sigh and looked at the ground. "It was too far..." He mumbled into his chest.

Erzsebet laughed again.

"Sorry." Gilbert muttered.

"It's okay, stupid! I'm here for a week! We should hang out!" Erzsebet smacked Gilbert on the back and walked further down the aisle to grab some marinara.

"What?!" Gilbert said, returning to his cheerful self. "Why?"

"Business. I'm helping a friend out with his music," responded Erzsebet, walking back over to Gilbert.

Gilbert grabbed some pasta and put it in his basket. "Hey, how crazy! I just met a musician today!"

"Really? How did _you_ meet a musician?"

"Let's check out together! Since you're only buying..." Gilbert surveyed his friend's shopping choices with disdain. "Marinara ... a leg of lamb, and ... is that a jumbo sized bag of paprika?!"

Erzsebet looked down at her groceries before looking back up at her tall friend and nodding her head. "Yes, it is."

"I'll buy it for you." Gilbert smiled.

"Aww! Thanks, Gil!" Erzsebet grinned and turned around towards the checkout. "C'mon, let's go! Tell me about whatever crackpot musician you meet on the way!"

"You got it!" Gilbert ran to catch up with her. "Alright, so I got really drunk last night."

"Shocker," Erzsebet replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up," said Gilbert playfully. "Anyway, so my so-called friends stuck me on a bus to Austria-"

"I like your friends."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that made you like them even more."

"Yes indeed."

"So I wake up in some super posh house, but there's underwear on the coffee table. And some guy comes over to me and tells me what I did. I was in his backyard at three in the morning petting his dog! I puked on his feet, he brought me inside, and I passed out on his couch."

"Gilbert!" Erzsebet elbowed Gilbert in the side. "Uncouth barbarian!"

"This coming from the girl who stabbed me in the leg with a whale harpoon fifteen years back."

"I was a kid!"

"So? I'm a kid, too!" Gilbert tried.

"You're in your twenties!"

"Fine, fine. Anyway, now onto this guy! God, he was so gorgeous, I swear! He had these really pretty eyes. They were like, some kind of purple. But he dressed like some kind of medieval noble! I could'a sworn the guy was wearing a corset!"

Erzsebet raised her eyebrows.

"His name was Roderich Edelstein, apparently."

They reached the checkout counter just as Erzsebet's jaw dropped. "Dude!"

"What?"

"That's the guy I'm helping!"

" _What?!_ " repeated Gilbert.

"Yeah! He's my ex-husband. We married for a bit for money reasons, and we became really good friends. He's a sweetheart, and I cannot _believe_ that you met him! What a coincidence!"

"Pleeeaaassse take me with you! I'm good with music!" Gilbert begged.

Erzsebet rolled her eyes. "Oh, my god. No, Gil!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Erzsebet faltered. "Because... oh, fine. I don't have a good reason. Bring your flute for music. Also, bring an apron. If you're gonna be there, you're gonna help me cook!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Roderich opened his curtains with a sigh. Well, today had certainly been had barely gotten any sleep last night. There was no way he could sleep with such a weirdo on his couch! Speaking of … Roderich shook his head. What a strange man. Gilbert … that would be a nice name, if it belonged to anybody else. Why did Roderich continue to waste his thoughts on that Gilbert when he should have been preparing for Erzsebet's visit?**

 **Oh, that's right! Erzsebet! Roderich shook himself from his thoughts and rushed to the kitchen to clean up.**

 **He would have time to ponder that confusing German later.**

 **Erzsebet and Gilbert parted ways after Gilbert bought their food, making plans to meet up at the remnants of the Berlin Wall in two hours, so that they could both get ready.**

 **Gilbert grinned as he waved Erzsebet goodbye, his heart pounding. He was gonna get to see Miss Priss again, and that was making him both very happy and quite nervous. He really thought that he and Roderich might get along well if the latter could drop his stupid "too good for you" act. All Gilbert had done was pet his dog, after all. Well, he** _ **did**_ **puke on his shoes, but that wasn't really important.**

 **As Gilbert stepped into his car, he called his brother. It went straight to voicemail. Ludwig must have had his phone turned off.**

" **Hey, West! Just calling to say I'm gonna come home to put the groceries away, but then I've got a date! Lizzie is here! We're gonna hang out!"**

 **Gilbert grinned happily, and ended the voicemail. He immediately called one of his best friends … even though they had left him in Austria last night, Gilbert had nobody else to talk to.**

 **A cheerful voice answered on the second ring. "Hola, Gilbert!" There was a slight giggle in the man's voice. "Where are you?"**

" **Home, no thanks to you," Gilbert responded.**

 **The man laughed. "Sorry, we had no idea what we were doing!"**

" **You left me in Austria, Antonio."**

 **A very hearty laugh came from Antonio. "Oh, oh, dios mio! Lo siento, Gilbert! I had no idea the bus would go that far!"**

" **It's fine, I met a guy!" Gilbert said, his own happiness sinking into his voice once more.**

" **Oh, wonderful! Did he help you home?"**

 **Gilbert replied, "No, but he's hot! And Lizzie's great friends with him! Oh, yeah, and Lizzie's here! She visited Berlin, so we're gonna hang out, and we're gonna hang out with the guy! He's Austrian, and I - I'm rambling, sorry."**

" **No, it's okay! 'm happy for you! Have fun!"**

" **Danke, Antonio!"**

" **De nada!" Gilbert heard a crash on the other line. "Mierda! Lo siento!" Antonio yelped frantically at someone he was with, before turning back to the phone. "Gilbert, I have to go! I'm getting flower pots thrown at me! Have a good night, mi amigo!"**

 **Gilbert laughed. "You too!" After ending the call, he threw his phone in the passenger seat. He'd call his other friend at home.**

" **You bastard," Were the first words Gilbert said when he the phone picked up.**

 **Obnoxious laughter immediately began, and Gilbert waited quietly for about forty-five seconds until his friend shut his trap.**

" **Where did you end up?" Asked the now-breathless Frenchman on the other line.**

" **Austria."**

 **More laughter. "Gilbert," The man said pitifully.**

" **Francis," Replied Gilbert in a mocking tone.**

" **Alright, fine. Je suis desolé, I guess," Said Francis.**

" **Thank you!" Gilbert said, and plopped down on his bed. "Anyway … I met a guy." The albino was now laying on his bed like a gossiping high-school girl.**

" **Ohh,** _ **a guy**_ **, eh?"**

 **Gilbert could practically hear Francis' eyebrows wiggling through the phone.**

" **Yes, and he's hot. Lizzie's best friends with him-"**

" **Mission abort! Mission abort!" Francis shrieked. "Somebody who's friends with that devil woman can never be good, run away, run away fa-"**

" **I'm friends with Lizzie, stupid!" Gilbert laughed.**

 **One time, Erzsebet hit Francis in the crotch with her frying pan. Francis never got over it.**

" **Ah, right. You're just one huge bad sign, Gil, but you should stay away from other bad signs."**

 **Honestly, Francis was a big crybaby. Gilbert had gotten frying panned more time than he could count.**

" **Come on, it's better than being alone forever like I'm destined to," Replied Gilbert, half-joking.**

" **True. Well, have some fun~" Francis said, very suggestively.**

" **You bet your ass I will!" Gilbert responded, giggling like a teenager.**

" **I'd never bet my ass. I couldn't survive without it," Francis chuckled. "Anyway, enjoy~!" The Frenchman hung up before Gilbert could get another word in.**

 **The German laughed. No matter how stupid they were, he loved his friends.**


End file.
